Leading On
by Inukag-Obsession
Summary: -NC-17-When the girls meet the guys in France, the flirting starts–Inuyasha’s interested in Kagome, who appeals to Kouga. Kagura is in love with Sesshomaru, who has eyes for Rin, who’s gushing all over him. & Sango’s gushing over her internship-read more-
1. Obnoxious and Gorgeous

Untitled

**Leading On**

**By InusMistress**

**Chapter One: **

**Obnoxious and Gorgeous**

"Fluffy! Would you stop it?" Kagome yelled as she ran after her new pet. _'I knew it was a bad idea to walk him on the beach!_' Kagome had just gotten the cutest puppy, but had never realized he would be so hard to handle. She was really running now, and couldn't hold him back with his leash. Why was he so excited? She didn't have time to ponder over this, though, because she let out a squeal as she tripped and fell forward, her face slamming into the warm sand.

"Argh!" She wasn't worried about Fluffy, he would be back soon enough – for food at least. "Ungrateful thing…" She whined as she spit out some sand.

"Are you okay?" she heard a masculine voice ask from above her. Kagome was surprised that there was an actual person on the beach so early – someone who spoke English, no less. She lifted her head, and tried to look at him, but the sun was really blocking her from seeing much, he was angled in such a way that looking towards his face was blinding, and she had to struggle to get up before she could see him properly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She closed her eyes to brush some sand from her face, and heard him chuckle.

"You know," he said, "I have a theory that dogs get more excited when the person walking them gets angry. If you stay calm, or let him go, he'll come back."

He was right. Kagome knew he was right, but she was still pissed off and really didn't feel like having some guy lecture her on the way she was walking her dog. She opened her eyes, and placed a hand over her eyes to shield her vision from the blinding sun. "Sure," she started, "but I just got him. He would get lost."

She was so busy snapping at him that she had yet to really look at him. When she finished her snide remark, she looked into his eyes. They were beautiful: golden, with a shade of brown around the pupil. His hair was long and black, and he was dressed in a white wife beater and jeans shorts, and she could see exactly how muscular he was. _'Whoa.'_ She realized he was answering her, and she knew his tone was just as sarcastic as hers, but he looked amused, and she couldn't concentrate on a word he was saying, so focused she was on his eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Did you hit yourself that hard on the head or are you always that quiet?"

Who the hell was he to speak to her that way? "I'm fine," she replied tensely. Tearing her eyes from his, she turned away to look for Fluffy, and was surprised to see him running to her. "Fluffy!" She yelled, beaming. "Come here, boy!" She'd been a little worried, even though very little people were around – no one would hurt him. But he was so small he could have been stepped on. She got on her knees, and extended her arms, gesturing for him to come to her. The young man who was standing in front of her turned around in time to see the puppy running towards…him. Fluffy stopped right in front of the golden-eyed beauty, completely ignoring Kagome, and proceeded to lick his shoes.

Kagome scoffed. "Are you kidding me?!"

The young man laughed and reached down to pet the dog. "Dogs like me, is all," he said with a shrug. "I guess they can relate to me."

Kagome frowned. This guy was weird. "Okay, well I think we should get going. It's dark, and I have to be back before ten."

"Curfew?" he teased, completely ignoring the fact that she wanted him to let go of her dog, because Fluffy obviously wouldn't leave with his own initiative.

"Don't be rude," she snapped.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk, not meaning it at all. "Why do you have to be home so early?" He asked, standing up straight. Fluffy looked up at him and whined, barking for the man to give him some attention.

She blinked. "That's none of your business, really," she stuttered, shocked at his question. Would he just leave her alone? He was extremely gorgeous, but that didn't give him the right to be a prick.

"Then why did you tell me you had to be home by eight?"

Kagome's mouth opened, and she tried to say something, she really did, but nothing would come out. She growled. "I don't have to answer any of your questions. I'm leaving. Come on, Fluffy!"

And she prayed for her dog to listen to her, for once. _'Please, please, please!! I'll give you all the treats in the world if you just leave with me, now!' _But of course, why would he? She stared at him intently, but he was too busy barking at the gorgeous man in front of him.

Said man chuckled. "Fine, if you really want to leave, I'll stop bothering you." Kagome didn't say a word, but her eyes rose to look into his. "See you around," he said with a grin, accompanying his words with a wave of the hand.

He then walked off in the opposite direction, and somehow, Fluffy didn't follow him, and turned to stare at his owner. "Oh, now you agree, you annoying thing?" Kagome spat. She felt like stomping on the ground in frustration. She could hear the damn guy chuckle behind her, but she refused to acknowledge him. She reached down to pick up Fluffy's leash, and started to walk, her pace faster than it was before, and he happily followed after her.

It took about a half hour to walk back to the hotel she was staying at. She glanced at her watch. It was almost ten already. She hadn't known what had come over her that evening – she'd had an urge to go watch the sunset. So she had gotten up and gotten out of the hotel as quietly as possible so that she wouldn't wake up her friends. They were all taking a nap before going out to meet a friend of Kagura's for dinner. Fluffy had been amazingly quiet as they'd gotten out, and she had felt so refreshed when she'd smelled the fresh air. There was an amazing breeze, and the sunset was beautiful on the beach. If only she hadn't taken Fluffy with her, it would have been a more peaceful morning. _'But I wouldn't have met that guy,' _she found herself thinking. _'I don't even know his name,'_ she thought. But who cared, anyway? He was a jerk. A total and utter jerk. But a gorgeous one, she had to admit.

She slid her magnetic card into the slit at the door and waited for it to beep. A second later, she was inside, trying her hardest not to wake anyone up as she walked into the room she was sharing with Sango.

Sango Matsu had always been Kagome's best friend. They'd known each other forever, and knew everything about each other. "Kagome?" the said girl whispered. "You okay?" She was lying on her stomach on the bed, half covered with the sheets. "It's so early…" she said woozily, not realizing that it wasn't morning.

"Sorry!" was Kagome's fast reply. "Sleep, sleep. I was walking Fluffy." Sango hardly nodded before she pushed her face back into the pillow.

"'Night…" she moaned.

Kagome smiled and undid Fluffy's leash. He quickly ran to the kitchenette, his tail flapping behind him. He'd found his favorite spot in the suite a few hours after he'd gotten there. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kagura were all in their first college year and had all wanted to take a break during their first summer. They'd all decided to go to a French island south of France – Corsica. She and Kagura could speak fluent French, but Kagome's accent was a little bad.

She looked at Sango who was already snoring. They had all gone clubbing the night before, and hadn't come home until six, and she was surprised that she could be so awake at all. She sat down on the little couch they had in the tiny living room and turned on the television. A local news channel was the only interesting thing on.

"_Ce soir, à Paris, dans les alentours de la Bastille, une femme de 26 ans a été enlevée – _" (1)

Kagome didn't feel like listening to that anymore. It was too depressing.

She stretched out on the couch and thought about her mother back in New York. She mentally calculated – she was seven hours ahead, and since it was about nine-thirty, she could call her.

She dialed the number and waited a few seconds for her mother to answer. "Hello?" the sweet voice asked.

"Hey mom," the young girl said with a smile.

"Kagome!!" Kama shrieked. "Honey, how are you? Are you doing well? Having fun? God bless! I was starting to worry."

Why? Kagome had called her right after landing, three days ago. "Everything's fine, mom. I just wanted to call and say hi."

Kama went on and on about how happy she was to hear her voice, and started telling Kagome about little things happening at home, and even though Kagome smiled and listened, her mind was somewhere else as she stared at Fluffy.

"_Oh, guys, please wait! I really want to get in there!" Kagome whined in front of a pet store. _

"_We're at a pet store in France, Kagome. You're not seriously going to buy an animal?" Kagura had replied coldly. _

"_Oh, come on!" Rin had defended Kagome. "Let's just go in and see for a minute. I love that little dog!" She pointed through the window. "The little white one there!" _

_Kagura sighed and nodded. She had always felt protective towards the youngest girl – they had been great friends for years. Kagura was tall, slim and cold looking. She had a severe profile, but beautiful gray eyes. Rin was her complete opposite – short and a little less slim, she was cute and vibrant – full of energy. She was the sweetest person you could meet. _

_Sango didn't mind – she just walked in right after Kagome and Rin. Kagura followed, with yet another sigh, though you could see a little smile playing on the corners of her lips as she glanced at a little kitten in a glass box next to her. The boxes were high, but open at the top so you could reach in and pet the animals. Kagome rushed towards the puppies and started petting one of them, cooing to it immediately. Kagura couldn't understand how a person could be so genuinely attached to an animal she'd never even seen before. She just stood at the door, waiting, while Rin and Kagome gushed over the small animals. Sango just walked around and stared at the fish tanks. She'd always had a thing for fish. _

"_Oh, he's so adorable…" Kagome whispered to Rin, while petting a small, white dog with fluffy hair. "I wish I could have him…" _

_Kagura had had enough, though, and she took Sango's hand to leave. Kagome and Rin followed suit, Kagome glancing back at the puppy. _

"Kagome?" said girl heard her mother ask.

"Oh – uh – yes?" she felt bad about not listening to her own mother who was probably missing her a lot.

"Are you busy?" she could tell her mother was a little ticked off.

"No, not at all. Sorry. I'm listening."

"Right, so I was saying, Souta's girlfriend was over last night, and I went to bed before she left… so I'm a little worried that she spent the night. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"No, no, mama. I think Souta is old enough to know what to do in these situations." Besides, Kagome would be the first one he'd call if he had any questions.

After a few minutes of talking, Kama finally decided to hang up, because long distance calls were expensive, yet had time to give a million recommendations. "And if, you know, you meet someone," she'd said, and Kagome'd been surprised to think of the hottie she'd met on the beach just a little while before, "Be safe…okay?"

Kagome had blushed profusely and nodded, even though Kama couldn't see her. "I'm not like that," she had assured.

And now as she lay on the couch, petting a quiet-ish Fluffy, she remembered when she was laying on this same couch, just two days before, and Rin had burst in with him in her arms. "He's yours!" she'd yelled. She'd only gone out for aspirin as an excuse to buy Fluffy!

Kagome felt herself doze off for a few minutes, before she heard Sango open the door to her room and walk out. "Hey," she said, smiling.

"Mm," was Sango's answer. "Coffee," she said, walking to the kitchenette.

"Get me one, too!" Kagome called out.

Sango was back two minutes later with two cups of coffee. "Where were you?" she asked after taking a sip. "Did you go out to walk Fluffy?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, debating over telling her about the guy she'd met. She decided not to, since she didn't even know his name. "I watched the sunset, too. It's a really nice view from the beach."

They sat there in silence for a little while longer until Rin and Kagura woke up. "We're going to be late," Kagura said. "Sessh is waiting for us at ten thirty."

"I'm showering first!" Kagome said as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"How do people eat so late here, anyway?" Sango wondered aloud, searching the fridge for a little something to eat. She was starving.

"Don't eat now!" Rin castigated her as she took a glass of water. "You don't want to be full when you get there. What I've heard is that it's one of the best restaurants here."

"It is," Kagura confirmed as she walked back into her room, Rin tailing after her.

"What are you going to wear?" Sango asked from the living room, having a cookie. Sango and Kagura always borrowed each other's clothes, as they were both as tall and as slim.

"My black silk dress," Kagura answered quietly.

"Wow, I love that dress!" Rin said with a smile. Kagura really looked great in it. Who was she trying to impress?

"Do you need anything?" Kagura asked Sango.

"No, thanks. I'm going to wear my black skirt with that new purple top I bought yesterday," Sango answered.

Rin frowned, deciding what she'd decided to wear wasn't nearly fancy enough. "Kagome!" she called as she approached the bathroom. Kagome was done with her shower and was fixing her hair. "I'm borrowing your black stilettos!"

"But I wanted to wear them!" Kagome whined from behind the door.

They all argued for a little while before everyone eventually showered and agreed on something beautiful. As if either of them ever looked less than beautiful in anything.

**AN:**

**Sweeties! **

**I hope you liked the first chapter… the next one is coming sooner than you'd think – I think I'm going to post it in a few minutes, haha. I wrote both but realized it was starting to get too long, so I cut them in half. **

**Translations: **

**(1): **"This evening, in Paris, around Bastille, a 26-year-old woman was kidnapped –"


	2. Obnoxious Meets Flirty

Leading On

**Leading On**

**By Inusmistress**

**Chapter Two: **

**Obnoxious Meets Flirty**

At ten-thirty exactly, they were ready to leave. Kagura's hear skipped a beat when she heard her cell phone ring. "Should I pick you up? I can be there in five," a smooth voice asked.

"Sure," she said, her voice as calm as she could muster. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, a black Lexus was parked in front of the hotel, and a gorgeous golden-eyed man got out. Kagome stared into his eyes in awe, wondering why all the men she was meeting that day had such gorgeous eyes. His hair was long and black, and she found herself comparing it to the gorgeous man's hair she'd seen earlier. Sesshomaru's hair was a lot smoother. All of his features were smooth and a little cold…and she found herself thinking that he would make a great couple with Kagura. Too bad they were just friends.

Kagura introduced them all after giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Rin could feel herself swoon when he looked into her eyes. He looked like a god.

"_Bonsoir,"_ he said seductively. "Get in."

And they all did, Kagome, Rin and Sango in the back, and Kagura in the front.

The ride was relatively quiet, and only a few minutes later, they were there. The sushi restaurant was crowded, and when Sesshomaru led them to the door, the waiter asked him if he had a reservation.

"Taisho," he answered, his tone a little bored.

"Oh! _Mais bien sur!" _(2)the waiter rushed to get them a table.

"My idiot of a brother is late," he said as they sat down, his tone apologetic. "He'll be here soon, though. My friend Kouga, too."

He then told them that he, his brother and a few friends were on a trip across Europe. They were taking time off college, like the girls, and they had planned to stay two more weeks in France.

Sesshomaru took the liberty to order them all a few salads that the waiters put in the center of the table. Crab, salmon, tuna – there was everything.

They all helped themselves to one or the other, and silently took their first bites.

"Wow, this is better than my mother's…" Kagome said, the surprise etched in her voice.

"It is," Kagura agreed. "And Kama's cooking is amazing. I think you've chosen well, Sesshomaru," she smiled again.

"Thank you," he answered, glancing at Rin who smiled at him. "What are you studying, Rin?"

"Graphic design," she answered. "I'm passionate about publicity."

He nodded. "I can see you as the artistic type," he said. "Kagura tells me she's switching to marketing," he added, staring at his friend. "I always thought you would be great at that."

Kagura almost blushed. She wouldn't tell him that she'd switched partly because of him.

Their conversation was cut short when Sesshomaru looked up. "Ah, Inuyasha. I'm glad you finally decided to join us," he said coldly. The girls all looked towards the two men that had just walked up next to them. Kagome, Sango and Rin had to turn to see them, while Kagura and Sesshomaru, who were sitting at the opposite side of the table, were already facing them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the man she'd seen earlier, the man who was obviously Sesshomaru's brother. He had seen her, too, and was grinning at her. "Nice to see you again," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. _'What was that?'_ Kagome wondered as he sat next to her. Her heart was already beating a little faster. In front of her sat the other man, whose name was Kouga. He had green eyes, and a very handsome face. A little taller than Inuyasha, he was just as muscular and tan. Sesshomaru introduced everyone.

"Kagome, you have a nice name," Inuyasha told her with a sly grin. "So this was why you had to be back so early."

Kagome blushed profusely, and nodded, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt.

Sesshomaru stared at them. "Kagome," he asked, "you know the idiot?"

She frowned at his use of words, and Inuyasha answered for her. "We met on the beach earlier when I went for a walk."

"Yasha, how could you not tell us you'd met such a beautiful woman?" Kouga asked, staring right into Kagome's eyes, while Inuyasha served himself a huge pile of crab salad messily. She blushed, and flashed him a little smile, although she didn't appreciate him being so straightforward. "You look great in that dress," he added.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha had had enough of the crab salad then. He was reaching out for the salmon salad, looking really concentrated. Instead of taking some, he abandoned, and looked at her dress, lingering a second too long at her chest.

"Red is my favorite color," he said. Kagome's dress was of two colors. The upper part was red and very tight, and a big white belt right under her chest separated the dress into two parts. The black part was less tight, getting a little flowy at the hips.

She didn't know whether to thank him or not. It was just a statement, not a compliment.

"As usual, Inuyasha just has a way with compliments. Ignore him," Kouga said to Kagome, who giggled nervously. She wasn't liking all this attention.

Sesshomaru resumed his conversation with Rin and Kagura, and Sango joined in, confessing that she loved hotel trade. She had always wanted to work in a luxurious hotel…

"One of my friends owns a hotel in Paris," Inuyasha said. "If you want, I can arrange for you two to meet. The summer's just started, and he's looking for an intern." He wasn't, really, but Inuyasha was sure that he wouldn't say no to a girl this beautiful.

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh!" she said. "I wouldn't want to bother you." But she was secretly hoping she would get it.

"No, it's no problem, really," Inuyasha assured her. They agreed that he would take her phone number later on and call her back after he'd talked to his friend. He felt Kagome staring at him and instantly knew he'd made a good decision asking Sango if she wanted to be an intern. Kagome seemed to be happy for her – and therefore thankful to him.

"What are you interested in, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh, I'm studying architecture," she said with a smile, and Inuyasha grinned.

"We're a match made in heaven, then," he flirted. "I'm studying engineering."

A chuckle left her lips as she smiled at him. Kouga was eager to regain her attention. "What kind of architecture?" he asked her.

Kagome turned to him. "I'm not sure," she said. "I still have a year before I choose my specialization."

As it turned out, Kouga was going to law school with Sesshomaru, and they both had one last year before getting their PhD's.

The rest of the dinner went fine – Sesshomaru ordered a menu platter of sushi, maki, and sashimi that filled the whole table, and of which his brother ate almost half while Kagome watched, amazed.

"You're really messy, you know?" she said with a laugh when he dropped a maki roll into her plate while trying to get it over to his.

"I know…" he sighed. "I've been like this since I was a kid."

"Here, let me help," Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru and Rin were in a deep conversation about advertising, while Kagura, Sango and Kouga were discussing clubs. "That's really where the money is," Kagura was saying. "At least twenty dollars to get in, about ten dollars a drink that's hardly worth five…and that new idea to buy a champagne bottle for a thousand dollars..."

Sango frowned. She had no idea what Kagura was talking about. "You know, in most clubs, they're selling the champagne bottle for a thousand dollars so that the deejay can tell everyone that mr. something bought a champagne bottle and so that mr. something's name can be written on a wall in the club. Idiots will do that to impress people," Kagura explained.

Inuyasha was pointing to a few rolls that he liked so that Kagome would pick them up and put them in his plate so that he wouldn't dirty the whole table. "You really eat a lot, too," she muttered as she picked up his tenth "Naked" piece.

"That's my favorite piece," he said.

"I don't think I've ever had this one." A second after she'd said it, he'd picked it up, dipped it into his soy sauce and placed it in front of her mouth.

"Here," he said. "Don't push your luck, I might drop it at any second. Hurry."

She laughed and opened her mouth. He placed it gently between her lips, loving the way they closed around the chopsticks.

"Mm," she moaned. "You're right, these are delicious."

"I'm always right," he said smugly. "Here, have mine."

"No, thank you," she smiled. "I'm full."

He shrugged and lifted a piece to his mouth, only to have it fall back on the plate before he could place it on his tongue. "Damn it," he said. "I think you're going to have to feed me, Kagome."

She laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"Oh, come on!" he pouted. "I fed you one."

She laughed harder still, and took a roll from his plate. "Fine, but just one." She dipped it in the soy sauce and lifted it to his lips. He opened his mouth and leaned in to eat it. Their gazes locked as he closed his mouth over the chopsticks. She slipped them out of his mouth gently, and placed them back in her plate.

Sesshomaru coughed. They both turned to him. They noticed that both he and Rin were staring at them, while the others were still discussing clubs. They stopped and looked at Sesshomaru, too.

"Does anyone want any dessert?" he asked.

"But I'm not done eating yet!" Inuyasha protested.

"You're _never_ done eating, baka," was the cold reply. Kagome giggled.

"Sure, I'll have some," Rin said. As it turned out, everyone wanted to try some. They asked for a few dessert menus.

"Wow, this looks delicious," Kagome said, pointing to the _fondant au chocolat._

"_You_ look delicious, Kagome," Kouga flirted, staring right at her.

She blushed. "Um – thank you," she said.

Sango laughed, and nudged her under the table. Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense next to her.

"I'll never be able to have the whole thing, though," she continued. "Sango, will you share one with me?"

"No way!" Sango said. "I've got my eye on the _chocolat mou_ and I'm not sharing with anyone!"

"I'll share it with you," Inuyasha volunteered.

Kagome turned to him. "You?" she cocked an eyebrow. "You'll eat the whole thing!"

"I can control myself," he defended himself.

"I doubt that. I think I'll just have it alone," she teased.

"Never eat a woman's chocolate," Sesshomaru said. "I've learned that when a woman shares chocolate with someone, she ends up regretting it and wishing she could have the whole thing."

Kagome laughed. "You're probably right," she agreed.

"Where are you staying?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"At the Hilton," she said.

"Oh, that's good," Kouga smiled. "The Marriott is really close to there. We should all see each other again."

"Sure," Rin said with a smile, looking at Sesshomaru. "I'd love to do this again."

Not too long after, they were done. As they were all standing outside, Sesshomaru suggested they go get a drink.

"No, thanks," Kagome said. "I'm dead."

They all agreed, except Inuyasha who offered to drive Kagome home.

"That's okay," Kouga said. "I'll drive her. I have to pass by the hotel anyway to get my ID. Last time I tried to pass a bouncer a twenty because I didn't have one I thought he would hit me."

Sesshomaru gave him a rare smile. "Don't worry about it. You're with us." 'Us' seemed to mean something, judging by the reaction of the waiter when Sesshomaru'd told him he was a Taisho.

"I know, but I'm still uncomfortable walking around in France without an ID. I'll call you when I'm done."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Alright, well, I guess I won't be driving you." She could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"It's okay," she said with a grin, "I'll see you on the beach, right?"

"Of course," he gave her a smile, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"'Bye Sesshomaru," she said, taking a step forward to kiss him on the cheek as well. "Thanks for the amazing dinner."

"Anytime," he said to her, smiling genuinely.

"See you later," she told the girls, and, with a last glance to Inuyasha, she turned to Kouga who was holding his car keys in hand, and he led her to his Ferrari, opening the door for her.

She got in, and soon they were rolling smoothly over to her hotel. "Did you have fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it was great," she confessed. "And the food was amazing."

"It was. Leave it to Sesshomaru to find the best restaurant in any country."

She smiled. The ride was very short, and just a couple of minutes later, they were there. He parked in front of the door, and turned to her. "Give me your number, so we can do this again."

She hesitated for a second, but didn't want to seem rude, so she gave him her cell phone number.

"It was great meeting you, Kagome," he said, and before she could answer, he had leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Good night."

"'Night," she said, blushing, and a little surprised. "Thanks for the ride."

She got out and walked into the hotel, stepped in the elevator silently, and stopped at the seventh floor. She walked to their suite, still in a daze, and slid her electronic key into the slit next to the door. Fluffy started barking madly when he saw her, and she shushed him, taking him into her arms. "Did you miss me?" she asked with a smile. He barked.

She put him down and went into her room, took off her clothes, and stepped into the bathroom. She inspected herself in the mirror – she was still blushing.

She didn't like the fact that Kouga had kissed her like that, but it was just a peck, so she couldn't really whine about it.

She took off her ear rings and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water hit her skin. She thought of Inuyasha, his cute smile and the feel of his lips on cheek… She found herself thinking about the next time she would see him. Maybe she would walk Fluffy the next day on the beach at the same time as she had that day, and meet him there.

She sighed again and smiled.

XX

At the same time, five people were walking into a pub. Kagura walked aside Sesshomaru, and Rin and Sango were discussing Kagome. "I wonder who she liked better," Rin said.

"She liked Inuyasha better," Sango assured. She knew her friend.

Said man was walking ahead of them. They sat down on a couch next to a pool table. Just a second later, a waitress was next to them.

"_Quest-ce que je peux vous servir?" _she asked in French. Sesshomaru ordered their drinks.

As Inuyasha sipped his Smirnoff, he wondered if Kagome was thinking about him. He looked up at Sesshomaru who was oblivious to the looks Kagura was giving him, opting to chat with Rin instead.

"I'm back!" a voice sounded behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kouga walking over to them. He sat next to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Did you drive Kagome back safely?" Sango asked him.

"You can say that," he grinned mischievously.

Both Inuyasha and Sango frowned. What did that mean? Sango took out her cell phone and texted Kagome: "Hey, sweetie. Did you get back safely?"

The answer came right away. "Yep, I'm fine. Have fun, see you soon."

Inuyasha was staring at Kouga. "I hope you understood that she wasn't interested in you," he said.

Defensive, Kouga answered in a low voice, "I doubt that, by the way we kissed when I dropped her off."

That pissed Inuyasha off. _'Fucking asshole,'_ he thought. But it only took him a second to think that Kouga wasn't the asshole, and that the only person he should be disappointed in was Kagome. Although, he thought, she had hardly been anything but friendly with him.

**AN: **

**As promised, the chapter is already up! It didn't take me long to write it – or actually, it did, but I hardly felt it since I was so inspired… **

**Translations: **

**(2): **"Oh! But of course!"


	3. Complications

Leading On

**Leading On**

**By InusMistress**

**Chapter Three:**

**Complications**

As soon as she'd let herself fall onto the mattress, exhausted, Kagome heard her friends come in. They were all quiet, and Sango opened the door slowly and silently, thinking she was asleep. "I'm awake," Kagome said as she sat back up and reached for the side lamp. "Did you have fun?"

"Hey!" Rin was all smiles as she popped in behind Sango. "We had an amaaaaazing time!" she sang.

Kagome grinned at her, and waited for the rest. Sango looked at her wearily. "I think Rin has a crush," she said gravely as she put her stuff on the desk and started taking off her clothes.

"I do not!" was Rin's childish reply. "I think _Kagome _has a crush!"

Kagome let out a laugh. "I think Kagome's crush likes her, too," Sango added.

"Can we stop talking as if we were eleven?" Kagura snapped as she walked past the door to get in the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Kagome asked in a whisper to Sango. Rin had already rolled her eyes and gone to the kitchen. Kagome frowned. There was something wrong with those two.

"I don't get it," Sango said slowly as she put on some shorts and a tank top. "She's been cold all evening, and Rin's stopped trying to talk to her."

"Wow." Kagome was surprised. In the seven years that they'd known each other, this had never happened. "I'm sure it's nothing, though. How did the rest of the evening turn out?"

"It was great. Inuyasha talked to me about his friend's hotel in Paris. He took my number and is going to call back soon to see if I'm needed." She seemed psyched, but didn't miss the way Kagome perked up when she mentioned Inuyasha's name. "And he seemed a little down when you left," she added, teasingly. "I think he missed you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her to hide her embarrassment. "I think it's great, though – about the internship. I hope you get it. You really deserve it, and I'm sure you'd do a great job, and you'd really enjoy yourself, too."

"Isn't it??" Sango exclaimed as she bounced onto her bed. "I think it's amazing! It's a really good hotel, too! It's local, so I've never heard of it, but it's five star and really busy this time of year!" She grinned. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Kagome nodded and turned the light back off. They all tried to make as little noise as possible, and, just a few minutes later, she was sound asleep.

XX

The next morning, it was Kagome's cell phone that awoke her. The ringing startled her and she almost jumped out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?" she spoke into the mouthpiece groggily.

"Hey, gorgeous," she heard a male voice over the phone. "I'm in my car and I'm really close to the Hilton, so, if you're free, would you want to go have lunch with me?"

Kagome frowned. This person must have a wrong number. But he was talking about the Hilton. She looked over to Sango who was groaning into the pillow for her to get out of the room. She turned towards the bathroom silently.

"Hello?" the voice asked. "Kagome?" She'd now managed to rush into the bathroom, close the door slowly and sit on the toilet seat.

"Who is this?" she finally answered, toying with a towel on the counter next to her.

The man seemed a little surprised. "It's Kouga," he said, matter-of-factly. Kouga? _'Oh!'_

"Oh – sorry!" Kagome caught herself. "I'm not used to your voice on the phone."

"We'll have to change that, then. So – lunch?" Kagome bit her lip. She really didn't want to see him.

"To tell you the truth," she started uneasily, "I just woke up."

"Oh, alright then." She could tell he was disappointed. "It'll just have to be for another time. How about tomorrow?" Kagome inwardly groaned. Why was he calling so early anyway? Had he ever heard of that three-day-rule? She'd never liked those idiocies but right now she wished he was one of those calculating guys who didn't call the morning after they'd met someone.

"We'll see, okay?" she answered gently, trying her best to turn him down without seeming too harsh.

"Perfect!" Kagome blanched. Had he understood her? She hadn't said yes. "Have a great day, then, Kagome. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," she stuttered. "'Bye." Right after she'd hung up, she stared at her cell phone. It was already one in the afternoon, of course people were awake at this time. She walked into the living room and was surprised to see Kagura sitting there, curled up on the couch, alone, seeming a little depressed.

"Hey!" she said, her tone cheerful. "What are you doing?"

"Morning," was Kagura's answer as she attempted a fake smile. "Nothing, I just woke up. Were you on the phone?" She took a sip of the coffee she was cradling in her hands.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I'll tell you about it later. Do you want to go tanning?" She could tell her friend wasn't feeling very happy, and wanted to cheer her up. She knew Kagura wasn't the type to tell anyone what she was thinking, or feeling, but maybe if they were alone she might decide to say something.

"Sure," Kagura answered after a few seconds. "Let me just put my concealment spell back on and change and we're off."

Kagome nodded. She was used to the fact that Kagura was a wind demon, but most people still weren't. She, and most demons who still lived on, wore a concealment spell that made them look human. Kagura didn't look much different when she was human – her ears were different, she had no demon marks and her eyes were a shade browner.

Kagome watched, fascinated, as Kagura closed her eyes and recited a little spell, her voice hardly above a whisper. She loved watching her change. It was thrilling to see her body relax in that way, her head sometimes fall back… It made her look serene.

"I hate it when you watch me do that," Kagura said when she was done, as she got up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Sorry," Kagome called after her. She then walked back into her room and opened the closet she had decided to use. Sango hated hotel closets, so her clothes were still in her trunk, which was open on the floor next to her bed and took up most of the walking space in the room. She chose a red string bikini, remembering what Inuyasha had said the night before. Maybe she would cross him on the beach today, she wondered.

She placed the bikini on the bed, along with a jeans skirt, a white tank top and white sandals. When Kagura was done with the bathroom, she got in, and about twenty minutes later they were walking towards the beach, after writing a note to Sango and Rin.

"How do you like it here?" Kagome asked her friend as they chose two _chaises longues _to lay on.

"The chairs?" Kagura asked, frowning.

"No. The vacation – are you enjoying it?" Kagome watched as Kagura opened her back and took out some sun lotion. She laid a towel on the chair and sat down to take off her sandals.

"Yes," she finally answered. Kagome didn't say anything as she undressed and laid down, rubbing some lotion on her cheeks. "You know," Kagura started. "If you want to ask me something, you can just go ahead."

Kagome blinked. Why was she so perceptive? "I don't really have anything to ask you," she said slowly. "I'm just wondering what's wrong."

Kagura smiled at Kagome. She had been expecting that. She stared at Kagome's sweet chocolate orbs and could see the similarities between her and Rin – Kagome would have never been able to live knowing that something was wrong with her without even trying to help. "Don't worry about me," Kagura said. "I'm fine, really." The wind demon was more likely trying to convince herself than Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "But if you need anything you can always come to me. You know that, right?"

Kagura chuckled as she rested her head on the seat. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kagome beamed, feeling very happy with herself after making her friend feel more comfortable. They both laid there in silence for a while, until Kagome spoke again. "Kouga called me this morning," she said, grimacing. "He's been all over me since last night."

Kagura pursed her lips and stared at her friend silently. "I really don't like him," she said. "He's been friends with Sesshomaru forever, but I've never been able to stand him. I can't tell what it is about him that I hate."

Kagome nodded, understanding what she meant. She wondered if she should tell Kagura that he'd kissed her the night before. _'Oh, stop acting like it was something,'_ her conscience castigated her. It had been a tiny peck – nothing worth talking about.

A minute later Kagome's cell phone beeped, signaling a text message. "Oh, no," she groaned, fearing it be Kouga. She glanced at the phone: _Sango_. She was asking for food on their way back from the beach.

Kagome smiled, showed the message to Kagura who chuckled. "How does that girl stay so skinny?" the wind demon wondered aloud. Both of them laughed, and sat in silence for a while, Kagome secretly hoping to see Inuyasha's gorgeous golden eyes glancing at her from the shore. Ironically, Kagura was thinking of the man's older brother.

They stayed there in silence for a while, not saying a word. Kagome loved that about Kagura – once you got to know her, you got used to putting aside her cold side and love that you didn't have to talk all the time around her.

XX

Inuyasha stretched his arms behind his head, his eyes closed as the hot water slid over his muscular frame. He almost hit himself for thinking about Kagome again. She was the fourth girl who'd disappointed him – and she'd been the quickest – in the past couple of months. He wasn't at all the type to get attached, preferring dating to relationships, but he occasionally saw a girl with… potential, and the past few months he'd been very disappointed in each.

He'd spent a few hours at the hotel gym, and he was now trying to relax under a hot shower. He had wanted to go take a walk on the beach – the breeze was perfect – but he didn't want to see Kagome at all. Kouga had bragged about a lunch date with her when he'd stopped by at the suite Inuyasha was sharing with his brother. He and Bankotsu were sharing another one. He'd went on and on about how sweet she sounded on the phone and how glad he was to have met her. Inuyasha might have killed him.

Inuyasha's cell phone rang on the bathroom counter. "Damn it," he cursed as he turned off the water and dried himself quickly before jumping out of the shower and grabbing his cell phone. "Fucking huge bathroom," he muttered as he stared at the caller ID.

A smirk lightened his face. "Kikyo," he greeted the girl calling him.

"Inuyasha," the cold voice answered somewhat happily. "I've missed you," she said. Not leaving him the time to answer, fearing the feeling not being mutual, she went on. "We're almost done here," she said, referring to the fact that she was in Paris shopping with her two friends Kanna and Ayame. "So we're coming to see you in Corsica!"

Inuyasha scratched his wet scalp, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His white hair was sticking to neck and back, full of shampoo, and his bangs were pushed back. His ears were soggy and falling to the front. _I really do look like a wet dog,_ he thought.

"That's great," he said unenthusiastically. He'd never really been interested in Kikyo, but the attention was welcome since she was so addicted to him and showered him with attention.

"It is!" she exclaimed, completely out of character, out of frustration to get a better reaction from him. When she realized she wouldn't get anything better, he heard her sigh into the phone. "I'm off, okay?" She silently hoped he would say something more than…

"'Kay, see you soon Kiks."

"Yeah…" He could hear the disappointment in her voice and wondered if he should say anything else, but she'd already hung up. He shrugged and placed his phone back on the counter, right as the bathroom door slammed open, letting in a rush of cold air. Sesshomaru glared at his brother as Inuyasha yelped and he grabbed his towel and tried to hide himself.

"You honestly look like a wet dog," Sesshomaru said none-too-kindly as he grimaced in disgust after a few seconds of silence. "And don't bother hiding behind that towel like a scared child. I'm just here to tell you that we're having dinner with Kouga and Bankotsu and that they're going to ask the girls to come." And just like that, he was outside again.

"Damn it, you ass," Inuyasha yelled after him, "I wasn't hiding, you just fucking startled me!!"

He growled and got back in the shower to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. _The girls might be coming? _He wondered. _Which ones? _He knew Kikyo enough for her to take a jet and be there as fast as possible if that meant she would see him. Did his brother mean Kikyo and her group, or Kagura and hers?

He dried himself quickly and stepped out of the bathroom, walking towards the living room wearing nothing but a towel, intent on asking his brother who would be coming with them, when the answer manifested itself, very much alive, in the form of Kikyo.

"Yasha!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms. "I bet you weren't expecting me to be back _this_ fast!" Apparently she was already _in_ Corsica when she'd called him.

Inuyasha patted her shoulder and laughed. "I guess not," he said, and then looked straight ahead, behind the girl who was clinging to him. Ayame, Kanna and Sesshomaru were sitting in the living room, he noticed. He _also_ noticed that his towel was getting dangerously loose, and that having a body attached to his wasn't helping. Gently, he pushed Kikyo off of him. "So, this is what you meant by 'the girls' Sessh?" he asked his brother.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, his eyebrow cocked. "Kagura, Kagome, Sango and Rin are coming to dinner, too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. All of them? _All _of them were going to dinner? "Sessh we're going to be eleven!"

His brother didn't acknowledge his exclamation and resumed his conversation with Ayame and Kanna.

"Come on, sweetie," Kikyo said with a smile. "Get ready, we're leaving soon." Inuyasha glanced at his watch: it was seven already.

He walked into his room and closed the door, then sat on his bed and stared at the closet, frowning. Kouga, Kagome, Kikyo, and him, all at the same time – that wouldn't be good.

**AN:**

**Hey sweeties! **

**I don't like this chapter that much… I think the next one will be better, but I can't** **help but think that my plot is going too fast. I don't really have a steady plot line, it's just stuff happening, mostly comedy/angst… but I have the end pairings in mind. I guess it's okay if it goes on like this, I'm just not used to having a million little complications and things happening all the time. I'm more of a one-big-problem type of writer, so this is something new for me. I'm enjoying it anyway, and it's a break from writing ISH, since it doesn't deal with anything as depressing… **

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Hope you liked the chapter, and any feedback in appreciated. I'm new at this kind of writing, and I'd like to know if I suck at it or not… **

**Love, IK/InusMistress**


End file.
